Voice of an Angel
by Kit-Kitsune
Summary: He never liked girls but he never liked guys either. He never liked anyone, especially himself. But when he heard her voice...that was a different story...


**Summary:** He never liked girls but never liked boys either. He never liked anyone, especially himself. But when he heard her voice…that was a different story.

**I was singing to one of my favorite songs 'Soulmate' by Natasha Bedingfield when this story popped up. I told you stories come out of nowhere just by me doing something and/or thinking. **

**I don't own Naruto or the song but I do own Granny (you'll find out who she is)**

**Sitting At The Bar**

The rain was pouring outside. He could hardly see the car on the other side of the street. Closing the door, Sasuke took his seat back, next to the almost passed out white haired man. Looks like he was going to be late home. Oh well it's not like his parents would have beat him home any ways. They always had to stay after work no matter the weather. There was one person who might beat him home but he doubted his brother would notice he wasn't there. This was the good thing about living with people who were consumed in their work. No one would miss or notice you were gone. Heck Sasuke could be dead right this moment and they would think he was in his room asleep or studying or over at a friend's house, even if he never stays the night at his friends house. In truth Sasuke never saw the people he hung around 'friends' or even companions. They were just people he'd rather hang out with than anyone else. They were just like him, in a small way.

His friend Kabuto had white hair and glasses. The boy was about a year or two older than him. The main thing the two had in common was the fact that they were the smartest out of the bunch. The thing Sasuke thought was disgusting about Kabuto was the fact that the boy had a thing for older people, man or woman. He was secretly dating (more like fucking) their science teacher, Orochimaru. Another bad thing about Kabuto was the fact that he would play with people's minds just for the fun of it. One time he made this poor boy cry because Kabuto made the little kid think his mommy was a prostitute. Unfortunately for him, the boy's sister was their principal at the time. So Kabuto got four months of detention, before and after school and on Saturday.

Another friend of his was Jirobo. The boy was big, and not just his height. But all of it was muscles even if it looked like fat. There wasn't really anything bad about him except that he liked making friends turn on each other. The boy was maybe a year older than Sasuke. The Uchiha never really talked to Jirobo. He mostly watched him yell at Tayuya for cussing or something like that.

Tayuya was this red haired chick who always had her hats backwards. She was one hundred percent tomboy. Everything she did was boyish. Although it's kind of expect since she's lived with her four brothers and dad all of her life. There's only one thing that she does girly. And that's playing the flute. Tayuya's really good but she doesn't like doing it because it made her feel all girly and stuff, or at least that's what she said. The red haired girl loves getting in to fights with people. Thankfully she wasn't here with the boy or there would have been one within the first four minutes of being there.

Sasuke's also happy that Kidomaru isn't here or he would have flirted with every girl that walked in. that guy can be so annoying. Kidomaru has a thing for bugs, well spiders anyways. There was a spider tattoo on his back. Sasuke knows this because they had gym together last year and Kidomaru showed it to him when they were changing. The Uchiha didn't think much of it back then or even know. It was just a tattoo, nothing special. Kidomaru was stupid at most times but he knew how to fight and enjoyed it as much as Tayuya but wasn't as deadly as the twins.

The twins were Sakon and Ukon. They were above all annoying. No wait that's an understatement. Those two were always together. They even slept with the same person, not at the same time hopefully. The only way to tell who's who is that Sakon has his hair going to his right while Ukon's goes to the left. If they switched it, then you'd have to go on their personality or just bring that Inuzaku kid. Ukon had a thing for the dog lover, Sasuke wasn't sure why though. Everyone knew Ukon was gay while his brother was bisexual or straight. No one was really sure.

The next person on Sasuke's list of 'friends' was Kimimaro. Sasuke has nothing against the boy. He wasn't annoying. He didn't mess with people's minds. He didn't start fights or stick his nose in one. Kimimaro was a good guy. But the boy was scary when he starts fighting which is why the only people actually willing to fight him are Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo and people who have never seen him fight.

Suigetsu was an okay guy. He was the top swimmer of their year but he was kicked off the team for fighting. It seems that every single one of Sasuke's friends has a thing with fighting. The girls in the gang liked to fight too, even if there was only two of them.

The other girl that hangs out with them is Karin. She's a red head too like Tayuya but she's a bit more girly than her. Karin actually wore skirts and short shorts. Sasuke has never and will never sleep with her but he could tell you that there's a rose tattoo on her breast. Karin was so slutty but she was a great fighter and demanded respect from everyone. The last thing anyone wants to do is piss her off because she will go off on that person and anyone around them.

The last person on Sasuke's list was Juugo. He was another guy who was okay. Juugo and Kimimaro were almost the same because they both don't like fighting but will do it when need be. But like Kimimaro, Juugo was deadly when he fought. He turns into a monster when he fights. What's funny about him is that no one wants to fight him unless they wanted their ass kicked but the boy was as gentle as a kitten. Sasuke knows this because he's seen how the boy acts towards small animals and kids. Guess he cant blame the boy for being so kind towards things smaller than him since Juugo does after all live with his grandmother. Could Sasuke add Juugo's grandmother to his list?

Of course he can! It's his list after all. Juugo's grandmother, or Granny as they referred to her as, was the kindest woman he has ever known. She would make cookies for them and have them stay over as long as they want no matter what time they showed up. In Sasuke's opinion, Granny was the only positive influence in his life. He didn't want to be a workaholic like his parents or an ungrateful bastard like his brother, not that he isn't there already. Sasuke just wanted to be him but he wasn't sure who he was. As far as he knew, the person he is now is the person he hates the most. He was an asshole who gets into fight regularly at school, hardly goes to school, a loner, antisocial, and a few other things he cant thing of right now. Granny would tell him that he wasn't just all those things, that he was a good guy who just had a problem show people how he feels. To say the least, Granny was saying Sasuke was shy.

"Well, well, what chu doing in here, Uchiha?" the bartender asked. "I thought you were headed out."

Sasuke looked dully at the big breasted woman. Tsunade wasn't a bad looking woman but Sasuke didn't go for woman older than him. "In case you didn't realize it by now, it's raining outside," Sasuke said dully as Tsunade gave him another drink.

The blonde looked out the window. "Holy woman you're right!" she said this as if she was surprised but wasn't. "Wow I didn't notice since it's _so_ lively in here!" she was being sarcastic since there was little to no sound in the bar. Everyone was either passed out or on the verge of doing so or were in their own little black hole to care about what's going on around them. That's how it was every night which is why Tsunade named it 'The Sad And Lonely' because mostly the people who are depressed and lonely come in here.

This was the last straw for the bar owner. There has to be something to lighten up their night. That's when it caught her eyes. The karaoke machine. She always wondered why she bought it. Looks like it's time to put it to some use. "Hinata!"

A short raven haired girl jumped a little. Thankfully she had already placed the men's drink down or she would have spilt them. "Y-yes Tsunade?" the girl asked shyly.

"Get up there and sing your heart out!" the woman pointed at the karaoke machine on the some what stage. The girl tried to protest but Tsunade wasn't listening. Sasuke looked at the waitress. He couldn't remember correctly but he thinks she went to his school. Her name was Hinata Hyuuga, sophomore. She was Neji Hyuuga's younger sister. The great thing was that she was nothing like her older brother. Sasuke hated the older Hyuuga. They had at least one class together since Junior High and that was the class Sasuke mostly skipped because Neji was a stuck up bastard who needed to get the dildo out of his ass.

Sakura, a girl that also works there and flirts with Sasuke even though she's three years older than him, forced Hinata on the stage. She handed the girl the mike an looked for a perfect song. When she found it, the pink haired chick put it in and turned to the 'audience'. "Every let's give a big clap for Hinata." there was silence in the room. Sakura's eyebrow twitched. "FUCKING CLAP OR I'LL RIP OFF YOUR BALLS!!" that's the bad thing about Sakura. She's been around Tsunade so much that she developed the woman's rage. The room seemed a little more awake as people clapped. The girl nodded in approval. Then she picked a song and walked off the stage leaving a nervous, scared Hinata.

The music started playing and she started shaking. She closed her eyes and let the words flow through. She knew the song and loved it too.

"_Incompatible, it don't matter though  
'Cause someone's bound to hear my cry  
Speak out if you do  
You're not easy to find"_

Everyone stared in amazement at her.

"_Is it possible Mr. Loveable  
Is already in my life?  
Right in front of me  
Or maybe you're in disguise"_

Her voice was so beautiful and soothing.

"_Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone"_

The people who were half asleep were fully awake.

"_Here we are again, circles never end  
How do I find the perfect fit  
There's enough for everyone  
But I'm still waiting in line"_

Even Tsunade and Sakura were surprised at how much everyone reacted to her voice.

"_Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone"_

Sasuke was one of the people watching her.

"_If there's a soulmate for everyone"_

When Hinata opened her eyes, she met with unknown black ones.

"_Most relationships seem so transitory  
They're all good but not the permanent one"_

She couldn't pull her eyes away from the stranger's.

"_Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone"_

The ending was near and she knew that.

"_Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone  
If there's a soulmate for everyone"_

When the music stopped, everyone started cheering. Hinata blushed at how much they liked her. Her friends had told her before that she was good but she always thought they were being nice. Apparently, they were right. "T-thank you," the girl said before stepping off the stage. More liked tired since Sakura pushed her back on and told her to do another one. "B-but I-I cant. I-if I d-don't le-leave now, N-Neji'll worry." Sakura sighed in defeat and let the girl go. Why'd Neji have to be so damn protective of his sister? He acted more like a lover than her brother at times.

Sasuke watched as the girl walked in the back, then came out with her stuff. Once she opened the door, she also opened her umbrella and walked down the street. For the first time in a long time, Sasuke felt his heart beating. "Careful, Sasuke, someone might think you have a crush on little Hinata," Sakura teased. She saw how he looked at the girl while she sang.

"Hn." Sasuke groaned as he looked back at his drink and took a sip.

"Oh come on Sasuke, I wouldn't blame you, she's a cutie," Sakura giggled. Bisexual women were such a nuisance. They flirt with who ever they damn well pleased. And the worst part is that they didn't care what anybody thought, or at least that's how Sakura was. The pinkette seated her self next to Sasuke and she laid her head down on her arm on the bar. "Hey Sasuke, doesn't Hinata go to your school?"

"Yeah, she's a grade under me."

"Bet you wish she was under you in another way, hunh?" Sakura winked. The Uchiha glared at her. "I'm just playin'." she heard the door open and looked to see who was coming in. "Well guess I'll see you later, Sasuke." the girl walked off to the other side of the bar.

Sasuke didn't have to look to know that it was his uncle who had walked through the door. "Ready to go, Sasuke?" said boy nodded his head as he chugged the last of his drink. He stood up and walked out the door with Kakashi following behind him. The white haired male has always worried about his sister's son. To him, Sasuke reminds him of the old him, someone who kept all to himself and never let anyone in. Kakashi had to find out the hard way that leading a life like that only tears you down. Kakashi had to loose his cousin and best friend just to figure that out and he'd be damn sure if Sasuke had to loose someone just to figure that out.

The young Uchiha, however, was thinking of the beautiful voice he had heard moments ago. This never happened to him before. He's never thought about someone just by hearing their voice. What had that girl done to him? Whatever it was, he liked it and wants to see her again. For once, Sasuke was looking forward to going to school tomorrow.

**So what chu think? Good? Bad? Something? Needs a little fix? Tell me please!! You know I could just end it here and leave it as a one-shot, while everyone makes up their own idea of what happens afterwards! -cricket cricket- Yeah I'll leave it up to y'all to figure out what you want to do.**


End file.
